


Dark Magic

by silver_drip



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Genie - Freeform, M/M, Punishment, Tumblr Prompt, Unhappy Ending, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is turned into a genie and sent to each Avenger as punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal_Love_Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/gifts).



> You put this bug in my head.

* * *

 

Tony was the last one he went to. The others all had either vengeful wishes or ones that made the world a better place. 

Loki was surprised when the instant he saw Tony his three wishes all came out in one breath. 

*  
It was the best day of both Tony and Loki’s lives. They spent it cuddled together, whispering truths and fears. Loki never knew someone’s arms could feel so warm and welcoming. Tony never knew he wanted someone else like this.

There was giggling and secret smiles, stolen kisses and meaningful stares. 

Every second was a hazy bliss. 

And then it happened. 

Tony pushed him away, looking confused. Hatred bloomed on his face and Loki didn’t know what to do. One moment ago they had been professing their love and then Tony was spewing venom at him. 

Loki’s whole world shattered. 

He didn’t think it could get worse.

Tony completely stilled, fear and dismay clear on his face. 

_“I’m sorry,”_ Tony whispered, blood dripping from his lips. Loki scrambled to catch him, but Tony fell to the ground before he could. 

Tony died in Loki’s arms before he could say anything back. 

Loki wept, staring at the lifeless form in his arms, not understanding how it had come to this. 

*  
 _I wish that you fall completely and utterly in love, that you lose that love, and that you can never get it back._


End file.
